


Pretty Priorities

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [196]
Category: The Secret Garden (1993)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary versus the corset. She can't breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivotedforsaxon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ivotedforsaxon).



> Prompt by ivotedforsaxon at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [Any, any/any or gen, helping them lace up a corset](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/574608.html?thread=80304272#t80304272)

"I can't breathe," Mary complained sharply at Martha's fifth injunction to hold still.  
  
"You want to be pretty for your big day," Martha pointed out. "This is what all the girls wear."  
  
"It's not what you wear and I..."—a sharp tug on the laces of the corset—"...have to...breathe...to dance—oh!" Mary pulled away from Martha. "I'm not wearing this." She fumbled with the ties to get it off.  
  
Martha gave in with a sigh. "Here. Let me do that." Her deft fingers made short work of the corset. "How else are you going to look slender enough? You have hands rough from pulling weeds and sturdier muscles from running and working than ladies are supposed to have sitting around all day."  
  
Mary raised her imperious chin with all the flashing eyes and stubbornness of her childhood. "I don't care. I'll wear the dress but not this contraption."  
  
Martha sighed, then stifled a chuckle. "Least, you won't be fainting like Fanny did last winter. Remember that?"  
  
The two girls giggled for a few minutes before Mary was finally dressed and cosseted to Martha's pleasure. For all they'd grown up, they were still excellent friends.


End file.
